Tears of an angel
by highwaytoheaven
Summary: Las palabras decodifican sentimientos que a veces uno no sabe que están ahí.


**Título:** Tears of an angel

**Autor: **highwaytoheaven

**Beta:**VampirezShepherd023

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas

**Resumen: **No todas las lágrimas son de tristeza…

**Si, se me ocurrió por la canción, pero este fic no es triste…**

**Gracias VampirezShepherd023, vos siempre dándome una mano cuando lo necesito. Esto es importante para mi. Y agradezco mucho que siempre estés dispuesta a ayudarme cuando lo necesito. Te quiero **

**Yo siempre era de las que estaba del otro lado leyendo, cosa que me encanta. Y no hace mucho decidí activarme y escribir… y me está gustando mucho… Por eso espero que les guste a ustedes también **

_**Tears of an angel**_

-Cas!- Gritó Dean sobresaltado mirando por el retrovisor. Creía haberse acostumbrado a las apariciones espontáneas y sin aviso del ángel…

Pero al parecer no era así.

Allí estaba Cas, en el asiento trasero del impala, con su típica cara de poker. Mientras Dean trata de recuperarse de su mini-infarto y conducir a la vez.- ¿Es que nunca vas a llamar antes de venir? Un día de estos vas a matarme.

-Sabes que mis capacidades de comprensión para la tecnología humana son casi nulas Dean- Le responde mirándolo por el retrovisor. *como si no me conocieras* dice su cara, aunque el no diga nada… Se sentía, ¿cómo podría llamarle? Fastidiado… Eso.

El ángel no estaba de muy buen humor. Lo que era muy sorprendente en el. El tiempo pasaba y sus emociones iban creciendo y creciendo; y eso le preocupaba. Temía que cada día que pasara se volviera más y más humano. Osea, el había escogido ese camino, y no se arrepentía, por supuesto que no. Pero uno siempre teme a lo desconocido. Y humanizarse era una experiencia desconocida para el…De todas formas, a Dean le divertía ver a su ángel cambiar. Ya, su forma de hablar era la de siempre, algo que no creería que cambiaría rápido. A no ser que pase más tiempo con él. Esbozó una sonrisa por lo que acababa de pensar. Si, le gustaba estar con Cas, la pasaba bien con el, aún no sabiendo cómo, con lo aburrido que era el ángel. Se divertía cada vez que no entendía algo, cuando hacía caras, o cuando lo hacía probar cosas nuevas.

Había ido a la cafetería más cercana del motel para comprar comida. Ese día no le apetecía caminar. No quedaba muy lejos pero igualmente tomó a su nena y se puso en camino mientras Sam empacaba sus pertenencias, que no eran muchas, armas en su mayoría, desparramadas en la habitación.

-Dean- lo llama el ángel. El cazador lo vuelve a buscar por el retrovisor, pero no lo encuentra. Aparece a su lado. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la carretera.

-Qué sucede Cas?

El ángel lo mira.

-Si… si yo hubiera tomado como envase a un cuerpo femenino, ¿nuestra relación habría sido la misma?-

-No- le responde el cazador despreocupadamente- Soy Dean Winchester, posiblemente habría coqueteado contigo, y habría intentado llevarte a la cama- le sonríe descaradamente mientras estaciona el auto en el aparcamiento.

Mira al ángel. Su rostro parecía decepcionado, con una expresión cansada y triste. Entonces es cuando su cerebro, al que le reprocha por lo lento, comienza a entrar en razón. ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? ¿Acaso Cas…? ¿El ángel sentía algo por el?

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento Cas le responde

-Si Dean. Siento algo por ti- ganándose una mirada de asombro de parte del cazador, que queda estupefacto contra el asiento del impala y deja de respirar por un momento.- No se muy bien qué es, no entiendo del todo los sentimientos humanos. Aunque sé que no es como lo que tu sientes por Sam, o lo que yo siento por mi Padre. Es algo más. C…cuando fui al infierno, a rescatarte… te vi tan roto, tan desolado, que en el momento que te tomé para sacarte de allí sentí que jamás te soltaría, quería sostenerte en lo que restara de mi existencia y no soltarte jamás. Y por la forma en que me mirabas y te sostenías a mi, noté que deseabas lo mismo, al menos en ese momento. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que, pidieras lo que pidieras, lo haría por ti. Y mi existencia se convirtió en protegerte, entregarme a ti, mi propósito y mi fe… -

Quiso seguir hablando, pero Dean no lo dejó.

Lo tomó con ambas manos del cuello de su gabardina y lo besó. Fue un beso con necesidad. Como su hubieran estado deseando y esperando una vida entera por ese momento. Dean se permitió saborear cada rincón de la boca del ángel con su lengua, como si fuera el mismísimo paraíso.

Y lo era.

Castiel cedía paso y a su vez exigía más. No era experto en eso, pero tenía al mejor maestro, así que decidió dejarse llevar. Provocando un gemido de sorpresa de parte del cazador.

Hasta que se separan, para recuperar el aire que olvidaron respirar por minutos. Dean aún con sus manos sosteniendo la gabardina, tan cerca uno del otro, que aún podían sentirse, aunque de todas formas lo harían encontrándose a kilómetros de distancia

-Lo recuerdo- le dice- recuerdo cuando llegaste. Yo estaba…- se corta, sintiendo una punzada de dolor y culpa en su pecho- …estaba torturando un alma, disfrutando… de su sufrimiento, y a la vez rezando porque todo aquello fuera una pesadilla…-

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y miedo mientras hablaba, recordando aquello que se había obligado a olvidar, y que estaba recordando de repente cuando besó a su salvador.

El ángel lo escucha. Era la primera vez que Dean se abría así con él y no la iba a desaprovechar, sabía que le hacía falta. Ni siquiera con su hermano se abría de esa forma, no tan seguido.

-Recé, Cas. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo hice desde el primer momento que llegué ahí - - Es irónico ¿no? Esperar a ir al infierno para dar actos de fe. Entonces lo sentí. Noté cómo los demonios a mi alrededor huían. No veía nada, pero a sensación de paz iba creciendo en mi interior. La culpa, el dolor, la rabia, pasaron a un segundo plano. Me llené de gozo y fe. -…- Te sentía a mi alrededor, sentía como me sostenías. Y es cierto, no quería que me soltaras. Te deseé conmigo, el resto de mi vida-

Levanta la mirada que había bajado cuando decía lo último, sonrojado, y mira al ángel. A éste le brillaban los ojos, y algo había comenzado a caer pos sus mejillas.

¿Eran lágrimas?

-Cas… ¿estás llorando? – escucha sus propios latidos y siente sus piernas temblar. Es la primera vez que el ángel llora, y es por él. Decide abrazarlo y besarle cada una de las lágrimas. Pero se ríe cuando ve lo que hace el ángel.

Cas frunce el ceño, y se lleva la yema de sus dedos hacia sus mejillas, notando como éstos de humedecían al tacto a causa de las lágrimas- Pero no estoy triste- ladea la cabeza- Ustedes lloran cuando están tristes, ¿no es así?-

-No todas las lágrimas son de tristeza, Cas- le responde Dean, sonriéndole y volviéndose a acercar para asaltar los labios del ángel nuevamente.

Y no sería la última vez.


End file.
